<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Times Janus Helped Someone And The One Time Someone Helped Him. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142033">Three Times Janus Helped Someone And The One Time Someone Helped Him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Janus mends his relationships post SvS Redux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Times Janus Helped Someone And The One Time Someone Helped Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus sat at his desk (his <i>new</i> desk), the tingling feeling of deception occurring somewhere ringing in his ears. It wasn’t a sound, no, it was a <i>feeling</i>. He could feel the lies in the air after they spoken, heavy and dense. He could... hear (??) the lies when they were being spoken. And this right here was lie after lie, in no way a conversation of any sorts. Someone was lying to themselves. And Janus knew who it was. Leaving his room (his <i>new</i> room), he made his way to the kitchen. At lights were off, as they should be at one in the night. He could see the shifting outline of someone, feet swinging off the kitchen island. </p><p>“Virgil?” The side in question yelped, almost falling off. He looked around, going still when his eyes settled on Janus. He stared at Janus for what felt like eternity, ramrod straight. Janus was about to open to his mouth when the other side shifted.</p><p>“What’re you doing here, Deceit?” He hissed as the cacophony of lies stopped their song. “Shouldn’t you be in your fancy, dark minscape?” </p><p>“Why would I be there?” He should actually be in bed right now, sleeping.</p><p>“Where else would you be?”</p><p>Janus forgot that Virgil wasn’t there for the video. For when Deceit was accepted.  That should have been clear when he called him Deceit, not Janus. He had hoped that the other side would try to mend their friendship but... “Why are you lying to yourself?” </p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p>He sighed, leaning against the oven. “Leave the lying to me, okay?” </p><p>Virgil tapped his fingers on the countertop. Janus waited for an answer, a remark, a quip - something. The torrent of lying rose, ringing turning into a blaring alarm. He shook his head, trying to shake it off. What on Earth was Virgil thinking about? He glanced at the other side, able to see much better now. He looked apprehensive, vigorously chewing on his lip.</p><p>“I... is it really lies?” </p><p>“How else would I have found you? I can’t detect the truth.” The other side bobbed his head, fingers tapping again. </p><p>“Um... sorry. For being rude for no reason.” </p><p>“Forgiven and forgotten.” He always thought that that phrase was nonsensical. Forgotten? No one truly ever forgets things like this. How could anyone forget stinging words, lowest of blows, things that hurt a lot and then some? Yet, here he was, desperately doing both of those things. </p><p>“So, what are you doing here? I didn’t know you could detect lies in like, different mindscapes?” </p><p>“I... my room is here. There is no dark mindscape anymore.” He wasn’t sure how Virgil would react to that. Silence seemed like a good bet, a good old ‘quit lying, snake’, or perhaps a scoff. Maybe a preachy little speech about how this lying was exactly why Thomas would never listen to him.</p><p>“NO WAY!” Was not what he expected. He also did not expect to have a handful of Virgil, clinging onto him. “That is so cool! Did you tell them your name?” </p><p>Youch. He nodded, trying to appear as excited as Virgil was. “I did. It went really well.” Lies, lies, lies, lies.</p><p>Chattering along, the two sides went back to their respective rooms, the ringing of lies long quietened.</p>
<hr/><p>With his arrival, Janus had just hoped for some kindness and perhaps a lukewarm welcome. What he didn’t want, was a shift in the long established dynamics, all caused by his entrance. Was it his fault? No. He was just the first domino to fall, causing bigger and greater problems. Roman was at odds with Remus, his hostility a notch above Remus’. Thomas refused to act on Patton’s words unless every single flaw had been poked and prodded. He listened to Janus, now, but at what cost? He was flattered that Thomas held his opinion to such a high degree, but pushing Patton’s words down wasn’t exactly what Janus wanted. It takes black and white to make grey. </p><p>Which is why when he was summoned with Patton for the umpteenth time this week, he was ready to shred his hair. Thomas would call on Janus for the smallest of things, just to show Patton how much he… disliked him? Janus wasn’t sure why the angsty teenager tendencies were resurfacing, but they sure were. Thomas was just being dramatic, trying to make a point that had already hit home long ago. </p><p>“Janus. Patton thinks I should give away my old shirt to Goodwill. Should I?” This is what he was reduced to. They all knew that Thomas was most definitely going to give it away, he just wanted to hurt (??) Patton. For what cause, Janus had no idea. This wasn’t like Thomas, at all. </p><p>“Thomas. Why are you doing this?” Patton barely looked up, yet Janus knew that tears were pooling in his eyes faster than he could blink.</p><p>“I shouldn’t give the shirt?”</p><p>“What? No, of course you should - that’s not what I was asking. Why do you insist on calling upon me for useless things that don’t matter? We all know you were going to give that shirt away, so why the theatrics?” </p><p>“I thought you liked theatrics?” Thomas frowned.</p><p>“That is not the point. This isn’t like you, Thomas. Why are you doing this, to hurt Patton? To what end?” </p><p>“I -“</p><p>“Just let it go, Thomas. Whatever it is. Do you really believe that Patton, the guy with a cat hoodie, currently crying - wanted to hurt you?” Patton furiously scrubbed at his eyes, sniffling. Thomas glanced over at him, eyes wide open.</p><p>“I just… I don’t know who to trust…” </p><p>“Thomas, you are being an idiot right now. Just look at the matter at hand, what is there to distrust? Yes, you may have missed the callback; but you aren’t on your deathbed right now! There will be many more chances, you need to let the past be the past.” Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“I’m sorry Patton. I wasn’t being fair. At all. I hope you can forgive me.” Janus sunk out, reappearing in the living room. Stumbling, he made his way to his room, lying on his bed. His new room felt so… uncomfortable. Just sinking in and out made him dizzy. His bed was stiff - maybe he should get Remus in here and let him jump on his bed. Although Remus would probably break the bed instead of breaking it in. He heard a knock on his door, as he jumped up to open it. Patton stood there, eyes bloodshot. He held out his arms as Janus obliged, glad that everything was on its’ way to being back to normal.</p>
<hr/><p>Janus smiled at his… boyfriend (??), he looked adorable when he was asleep. Unfortunately, Janus was wide awake, the feeling of something being amiss keeping him up. Although this bed was better than his own, he still tossed and turned the whole night, shifting. Then, the heavy sense of… ‘bad’ started. He wasn’t so different from Virgil anyway, both of them having a radar for when things weren’t going smoothly. He slowly extracted himself from the blankets, creeping out of the room. He decided to make a round past all the rooms, hoping that seeing all still and dark rooms would help him. Nope - Roman was awake. Stifling a yawn, he knocked on the door. </p><p>“I’m going to bed in a few, Patton!” His voice called out, harmonising with the static of a lie. Janus wasn’t sure what to do now. He… wasn’t fond of Roman right now. He firmly believed that they could get along well, but ever after Roman laughed at his name, he set aside his efforts for now. Roman was in a position where he lashed out for no reason, and Janus’ skin wasn’t as tough as Logan’s or Virgil’s. All he could do was maintain his composure, fragile and crumpling. But he couldn’t just leave Roman like this, doing god knows what. </p><p>He twisted the doorknob, standing in the doorway. “Why don’t you leave the lying to me?” </p><p>Roman’s back stiffened over his desk as he crumpled the paper in his hands. “Get <i>out</i>!” Heaving a sigh, Janus leaned against the doorway. “I’m sure you can finish your work in the morning, Roman, there’s -“</p><p>“I can, but I can’t fall behind on my schedule!” </p><p>“What schedule?” Roman scribbled something on a piece of paper as Janus’ gaze landed on his trash can. Full to brim with similar wads of paper, it looked like Roman was trying to create something. And subsequently failing. </p><p>“Three good ideas everyday. Good ideas that Thomas can actually use.” Roman muttered as Janus narrowed his eyes. There was more to this than just ideas, he was doing this for other reasons. </p><p>“Why?”  </p><p>“Why?! What do you mean ‘why’? What else what I do? I’m Creativity, after all and that’s what I’m supposed to do!” He got up, turning around. Dark eye-bags encircled his weary eyes, exhaustion lining every feature of his face. “I have to show Thomas that he needs me!” </p><p>“Of course he needs you, Roman, there’s no doubt about it.” </p><p>Roman shook his head, turning back to his work. “He has Remus.” </p><p>“Of course, how could I forget. Yes, Remus, he will most willingly help Thomas make a card for his sick grandma, help plan a party for his friends. Remus is just the guy who’ll help Thomas make new videos for his current audience.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, Remus can come up with those ideas, too. Just like I can do his kind of stuff.”</p><p>“But would you? Would Remus do that?” Roman looked at his carpet, burning a hole in it. Janus would have gone over to his desk and closed his book, pushing the other side towards his bed. Except he didn’t do that, simply observing him. </p><p>“I… guess you’re right. Well, it’s no use getting any sleep now, it’s four in the morning.” Janus’ head whipped up. Four? He could have sworn that it was three? Nonetheless, he shook his head. </p><p>“So what? Sleep in late. You need to sleep, Roman. Goodnight.” He turned to leave as Roman cleared his throat. </p><p>“Janus? I’m sorry… for what I said. I…” </p><p>“It’s fine. Now, go to bed, Roman.”</p>
<hr/><p>Janus sat on his bed, observing his boyfriend. Logan glanced at him, frowning. Janus smiled at him, a smile Logan reluctantly returned. Logan flipped another page before setting his book down. </p><p>“You’ve been awfully busy recently.” He remarked, as Janus sat up straighter. He <i>had</i> been ignoring Logan these past few days, hadn’t he? </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that -“</p><p>“There’s nothing to apologise for.” </p><p>“Hmm. I was checking up on everyone. Sort of. Remus is doing perfectly fine.” </p><p>“Think you can help me?” Janus raised an eyebrow at that. “You know what I meant.” </p><p>“Of course.” Logan smiled at him, pushing him down on the bed before laying beside him. Before Janus could ask what was going on, Logan drew a blanket over both of them, pulling him close. </p><p>“You look absolutely exhausted. Get some rest.” </p><p>“Is that what you wanted help with?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You’re such a dork.” </p><p>“Of course.” He could feel Logan smile. There was no ringing, no static, no daunting heaviness in the air. He closed his eyes, surprised at how heavy they felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmk if you see a typo!!<br/>hope you like it ❤️💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>